


new beginnings

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, High School, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rey Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rey Kenobi is new in town. She wants to trust what her foster brother Finn told her about her fellow students and the cliques at her school, but finds herself doubting what he says. Drama is sure to follow as she decides to  learn about her new school herself.I'm bad at summaries, please read anyway [pleading face emoji]
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this first chapter is short, but I'll post lots of updates. Probably another one today. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be, but I have an idea of where to go with the story. I'm bad at summaries. This is just my take on a classic Reylo high school au. It's Kinda a slow burn, so sorry for that. Also, as you can tell, I'm new to tagging. This is my first fic on this cite, please be nice. My twitter is @katiedae05 it's kinda stupid but fun :) you can also message me there anytime. Please comment what you think about it, bad or good!

'That is one big high school', Rey thought looking up at the tall brick building in front of her. Swarms of teenagers unloaded off of busses and out of cars, walking in their groups, talking about whatever drama filled their lives at the moment. Rey watched the kids slowly file into the school building. 

It was the first day of her junior year and she couldn’t be more on edge. Not only was Rey in a new school, she was in a completely new town. Starting out the new year, she knew no one. Well, almost no one. 

Standing beside her, was Rey’s new foster brother Finn. She had first met him a month back when she first moved in with her foster family. Maz and Chewie, her foster parents, had chosen her as their new yearly foster child. Each year, they would take in another high school aged kid to give a home to. Rey commended them for this, dealing with so many kids was hard work, yet they had patience and kindness for each of them. They were much better than her last foster father, Unkar Plutt. He- she doesn’t want to even think about her time with him. Let’s just say, Rey’s very thankful that she gets to spend the last two years of her high school career enjoying herself.

Finn had been in the same boat as her last year. He had been terrified to start his sophomore year at the new school. After all of his worrying, he ended up making great friends. In the weeks before the start of school, with Rey settling into her new home, the two of them became close friends. Finn assured her that everything would go fine on her first day, easing her worry only slightly. 

“Hey, Finn!” Rey watched as a boy wearing a leather jacket ran up to Finn, clapping his back. “How’s it been? I haven't seen you since like, July man.”

“It’s been good,” he replied before looking to Rey. “Poe, this is Rey. Rey, Poe.”

“Nice to meet you.” Rey relied kindly. Poe nodded and smiled in acknowledgement. She remembered hearing about this Poe character from Finn over the summer. Rey took note of the blush laying on Finn’s face as the two boys carried on catching up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn tells Rey about kids at their school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another kinda short chapter, but I think I can write one more today. This break from school totally sucks ass :( only in the sense that I have nothing to do and no where to go. Ig its nice not to see all my classmates. Okay that's enough bc no one cares. If you're reading this, please let me know what you think! Comments would make me upload faster, if anyone reads this, that is. Oh, ALSO, I made Phasma's first name Gwendoline bc that the actor's name and ik that I've defiantly seen other people do that too.

-One week before-

“Okay, so,” Finn said, pulling out his year book from his desk drawer. “I will tell you everything that you need to know about everyone at school.” Rey only responded by laughing as she raised her eyebrow in amusement. The two of them were hanging out in his room, when he got the bright idea to give her the full rundown of their school. 

Finn flipped through the pages, getting to the sophomore section. He listed off a few facts about some of the people in the pictures while Rey listened intently. Everything was going fine until he turned the page once more.

“Oh my stars!” Rey exclaimed, interrupting him. “Is that you?”

Finn laughed with embarrassment, “Yes it is. I know, it's a shitty picture. It’s also from last year. Quit judging!” He defended as he gave her a playful shove. Rey giggled, almost falling off of Finn’s ben. 

“I’m gonna ignore you and keep going,” he continued, suppressing a smile. “So anyway, my friends are Rose, Kaydel, Snap, and Poe.” Finn pointed to their pictures as he explained what each of them were like. Rey listened as he talked about Poe for the longest, she could sense that he must like the boy.

“So,” Rey started, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “What’s with Poe?”

Finn cocked his head to the side. “What is with Poe?” he asked defensively.

“Well, you just seemed to have a lot to say about him.” Finn blushed.

“He’s my best friend. Poe was the first person to welcome me into their group last year. Guess we’ve just been pretty close ever since then.” 

After that, they moved on to the section of the year book that contained who would be this year’s seniors. Finn didn’t have as much to day about these kids, only stopping occasionally.

“There’s Paige, Rose’s sister.” he commented. Rey immediately took note of the girl’s beauty. 

As they kept going, Finn sighed before stopping on a page. “Now these,” he paused and sighed again for what seemed to be for dramatic effect. “These are the kids you need to worry about.” Rey looked over his shoulder as he pointed out three students. 

“Armitage Hux, Gwendoline Phasma, and Ben Solo.” he seemed to emphasize Ben’s name.

“Why are they so bad?”

“They’re total jackasses.” Finn stated matter of factly. “They totally bully everyone else. On top of that, the three of them are effortlessly smart. Plus Solo’s family is rich. A dick like that doesn’t deserve it.” Rey could tell that there was underlying disdain that he wasn’t talking about. The topic seemed to have put him into a sour mood, so she chose not to pry. After a little bit more conversation, they said goodnight and Rey walked to her room down the hall. As she shut her door, one thing kept popping back into her head. Ben Solo.


End file.
